I'll Never Go Back
by SkittleLuvr.x3
Summary: Melissa has been hurt and betrayed one too many times, her father, her mother, Jeremy... With only her sister Lilly to lean on, her heart became a block of ice. She trusts nobody, has no care for friends, and thinks there's no way out, until now...
1. The End of the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Law and Order: SVU's Olivia or Elliot. I never will and do not wish to be sued.

Oh and it's only rated mature because of language and somewhat adult themes. The next chapter probably won't be as bad.

I slid my finger across the cold steel. That knife was my best friend, and eventually became my lifeline. With every cut, I felt that I could breathe just a little more. The deeper the wound, the more oxygen my lungs could take in. I started when my 'father' first sexually abused me. The need to inflict pain was so strong, I couldn't resist any longer. It was an addiction, no, a choice. The sweet high, the sensation and feel I got watching the dark, red, crimson blood slowly trickle down my arm. It was almost as if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to go on. To live this life was like living in hell, my own personal hell on earth. It was only for me, and no one else was to know except Lilly of coarse, I made sure of that. No matter, I would never end up like my mother, I would be strong; I _had_ to be strong.

Most 16 year olds don't have to worry about the shit like that, but I do, and I would not fall to pieces. Never would my 'father' see my crumple to my knees. _**Never**_. I closed my eyes as I felt the blade finally; yet smoothly break the barrier. At first I made small and shallow cuts; gradually I graduated on to deeper and longer cuts. I only ceased when I felt better. I would never; I couldn't kill myself. To kill, to die, would only be pathetic, weak, and quitting. I could not quit; I've made it so far, for Lilly and I.

Damn it, Lilly was my world. She's what kept me going when things got tough, no matter how much it hurt. I could never in a million years do what my mother did to me, to Lilly. She was the light at the end of my tunnel. A long, tedious, dark tunnel dubbed as life. I ran cold water over my wrist and grabbed a white, fluffy towel and held it over my wounds as they stained the white fabric with hideous, crimson, despair. It stung, but I silently ignored it.

Without even realizing it, tears began to fall down my face. I let out a choked sob and I started crying harder. My shoulders shook so hard I thought that I would break in two. I brought my knees to my chest and sat on the floor wallowing in sorrow. How could she? What the hell was she thinking? Did she ever fucking think about Lilly and I, I thought making myself pissed. Did it ever occur to her that we would still be here? What kind of fucking mothering was that? Then again, I was probably a horrible daughter, never really listened to anything she said or tried to stop him from wailing his fists into her face, no wonder she left. I felt depressed, alone, and abandoned as the images suddenly started pouring back.

FLASHBACK

"You dirty bitch! You're just like your fucking mother!" He boomed maliciously, his words slurring a bit.

I didn't respond to his vicious insults. No matter what I did, he always found error. If I screamed out in pain or fear, he would strike me harder because I was weak. If I didn't allow any sound to come out at all, it symbolized how defiant I was. If I begged for the beating to cease, I was ungrateful.

"How dare you? You think you can leave me so easily?" He taunted angrily, as he punched me in the abdomen repeatedly.

How dare I, I thought bitterly. I will leave you, and when Lilly and I do, I guarantee we won't be coming back anytime soon, I kept saying to myself.

After being kicked in the ribs, he shouted, "You're not going anywhere. You're nothing. Your mother and I should have had you terminated when we found out she was pregnant!"

His words had stung, but I refused to let him see me break down.

"Fuck you." I muttered with my voice full of hate.

"What did you say?" He inquired pulling me up by the hair.

"Fuck you!" I screamed before I punched him in the face.

My action seemed to have no effect on him what so ever. His face was red and he was fuming. I swear. If you looked close enough you could see steam coming out of his ears. I braced myself with my arms waiting for the blow.

"You think you're better than me? You stupid, fucking, whore!" He roared ferociously.

He glowered down at me coldly taking off his belt. I glared at him; I knew what he was going to do. Just before I could even attempt getting away, the smooth, thick, heavy leather hit me, breaking my skin. He whacked me again and again, never stopping. My bones felt like they were about to crumble up and dissolve. I looked around looking for something that I could use to defend myself with. I grabbed for a vase and threw it at his head. Unfortunately, I missed. Only once more did I feel the cool metal against my head. After that, it all went black.

When I came back to consciousness, my whole body ached. It felt as if a truck hit me. I then went stiff and held my breath listening for any sign of my father. All was still and silent. Even though it was a minute in reality, it felt like an eternity to me. After I still didn't hear him, I looked around quietly to just make sure. Just as I predicted, he was lying lazily on the couch sleeping. Beer and wine bottles were strewn all over the counter. There was about a foot high stack of unclean dishes in the sink. The light bulb above me was flickering on and off threatening to burn out. I glanced over to the living room to find everything looking as if a tornado went through it. The vase I had previously thrown at him was busted into a million pieces. The place reeked of liquor and body odor. The over-bearing stench was almost nauseating. Several broken pictures of my mom, sister, and I were all over the floor.

I couldn't stand the sight any longer. I slowly made my way back to my bedroom. He and mom never really did get along. I still could remember the fights they had every night. I'd be upstairs trying to sleep while mom screamed out in agony. I could imagine his condescending and evil smirk, staring her down as he practically beat her to death. He would cheat on her constantly with hookers, neighbors, co-workers, basically any female he laid his eyes on. Coming home late at night high as hell, sometimes with one of his whores with him. He'd be so drunk; he'd pass out on the couch in a matter of seconds. One day, she had enough. I figured she was too scared of him to leave, since she committed suicide.

END FLASHBACK

After a half hour of this, I was sick of crying and I ran out tears so shed. I decided that I should probably go to bed and prepare myself mentally for whatever is in store for me tomorrow. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I slid out of my bloody and soiled clothing and hurried into the shower. About twenty-five minutes later, my skin turned a bright red due to the constant scrubbing of all the hurtful memories and words from the man I used to call father from my skin. I slipped into some fresh clothing and hid into my blankets, and waited for the horrific flashbacks to begin.

The next day, I woke up groggily and sore. I shut off my alarm clock hoping that _he_ didn't hear it yet. I reluctantly rolled myself out of bed and began to get dressed for the last day of school. School, nobody could inflict pain on me there, well, physically at least. Like I have with my 'father', I've grown used to the constant insults and remarks.

Years ago, I've built walls to block everything out. I was numb and unfeeling, as I had little to no friends to keep me up. Sure, I talked to people, but I never got close with any of them, most of them were fake anyway. I don't need any friends, what's the point of having friends? All they do is try to get close to you, and when they have you right where they want you, they stab you in the back. Mocking you and kicking you while you're down. It sure would be nice to have one _real_ friend though, someone to always be there, to tell my secrets to, someone to share my pain with, someone who would understand and wouldn't judge me. No. You can't trust anyone in this world, not now, not ever. If I don't let my guard down, I won't get hurt. I'm alone in this world, and that's how it's going to stay.

I got dressed in dark green baggy cargo pants, a fitted black tee shirt with three white skulls and black high tops. To cover my wrists, I put on black arm warmers. Luckily, I covered the bruises that were on my arm. I applied black eyeliner and mascara with a touch of cherry flavored Chap Stick. I left my hair alone, grabbed my bag, and rushed for school before _he_ noticed me. Silently I slipped out the door and started walking to school, thank the lord Lilly was over at a friend's, I didn't want her to see me like this, she was the closest thing I had to a friend even though she was only ten years old. Poor Lilly, so young and having to deal with this kind of shit.

FLASHBACK

"Stop! Please daddy stop! I won't do it again, I won't do it again!" The young seven-year-old Lilly cried.

"You bet your sorry pretty ass you won't." He taunted as he grabbed her hair, throwing her across the room.

"Leave her alone, what the hell did she ever do to you?" I defended.

"You stay out of this Melissa, unless you want some too." He sneered.

I kicked him in the knee out of anger, "I said, leave her alone!"

"That's it! Now you're going to get it!"

He grabbed my wrist twisting it, I screamed in agony. Suddenly Lilly threw a glass at his head, knocking him down momentarily. I rubbed my wrist, which was obviously sprained.

"Come on, hurry!" I ushered Lilly up to our room, then closed the door.

Five minutes later came his pounding footsteps. I hugged her protectively as he started beating the door with his bloody fists, yelling for us to come out. The fear was practically radiating from our bodies. Apparently the police were called; the neighbors heard loud screams coming from our house. Another minute later, I don't know what would've happened.

END FLASHBACK

I remembered that night vividly, as if it happened just yesterday. That was the same night I promised Lilly I would never leave her, and that we would eventually both run away and find some place new, some place where he could never hurt us, a place of pure bliss. I sighed, 'Three years later, and big surprise, we're still here.' I thought to myself as I entered the massive high school.

"Melrose! There you are! Why weren't you in school yesterday?" My one and only friend Rebecca asked.

"Oh you know, didn't feel well. Sore throat, nausea, and my back hurt like a bitch, it still does, but that's not the point." I replied, if only she knew the whole story.

Rebecca was a great friend, but she wasn't yet a _real _ friend. She was too much of the gossiping type, plus she knew absolutely nothing about what happens at 'home'.

"That's nice. Oh my god, you're never gunna believe what I did yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know." I muttered quietly.

"I broke up with Collin." She squealed, as if that was a big surprise.

I rolled my eyes.

"No wonder you're so, I don't know what's the word, happy?" I sarcastically asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Why'd you break up with him?" I wondered.

"He cheated, he called me Saturday just to tell me too. The only reason why he bothered to tell me was because I told him that if I ever cheated I was gunna tell him to his face."

"What a dick." I spat.

"I know right? I asked him who he cheated on me with and he said that I didn't know her." She gushed.

"Watch, it was probably Erica." I smirked when I said that.

She and I laughed, only to be interrupted by the teacher, 'Mr. Smith'. Thank god it was the last day of school.

"Well, since this is your last day here as sophomores, -" I basically tuned him out after that.

After four excruciatingly long periods, it was finally lunchtime. I sat down in my usual seat with Becca, in the back of the cafeteria.

"I can't believe this is our last lunch until next year, I'll miss it." Becca said to no one in particular.

"I can, nor can I wait."

'What a lie, now I'll have to spend more time at home.' I thought to myself.

Becca was just about to reply when Miss. I-Broke-A-Nail decided to have one, last spite before the year was over.

"Hey Melissa, I'm so sorry to hear about what happened between you and Jeremy, -" She started only for me to cut her off.

"Ok first of all whatever you have to say, I really don't give a shit. Second, what happened between Jeremy and I is not only our business but it also happened a long time ago, I don't care anymore."

Another lie, besides my jackass father, Jeremy was another reason to blame for my obvious trust issues.

"Well excuse me for caring." She scoffed ignorantly.

"Morgan, you don't give a rat's ass about me, why should I care about what you have to say?"

Rolling her eyes, "I only wanted to give you a gift, you know, to help."

I grabbed the bag and pulled out a small pillow.

"A pillow?" You've got to be kidding me.

"Oh you know, to help your back, since you're on it all time." She spat.

I threw the pillow to the floor, "Are you implying that I'm a whore?"

"So what if I am, what are you going to do about it? Cut yourself? Punch me in the face?" She mocked.

That was it; that was the last straw! Even though it might've seemed a little ridiculous to Becca and anyone else who was watching, to see me over react about nothing, but her words just plain pissed me off. No one else but my sister knew about my cutting, the only person to ever really call me a whore would be my 'father', and damn it I was violent when pissed. If I learned anything from that man I used to call father, it was how to hit, fight, and defend myself.

"Precisely."

I lunged for her, only for Rebecca to hold me back. I was struggling to get out of her grasp. Morgan was gunna get it now.

"Let me go, I'm gunna beat that bitch's ass!" I threatened.

"Calm down Mel." Becca said.

"Let me go! She's gunna know not to mess with me!"

"Melrose, please, you made your point." She pleaded.

Once people started to leave the 'scene', I started to calm down.

"You better watch what you say Morgan, I'm not holding her back next time." Becca warned Morgan.

For the rest of the day, she refused to let it go.

'What was all that? Why'd you get so mad? What would you have done if I didn't hold you back? What's wrong? Are you sure you're ok?' It just went on and on and on. I know she meant well, but I could only take so much.

"Look, she just got me furious, I wasn't and still am not in a good mood, I feel like shit, and I just needed to get my anger out on someone." I explained, some of it was true; I wasn't in a good mood at all.

"Whatever you say." She said finally dropping the subject.

Last period, finally.

"Spsss, Melissa, Spsss, Melissa!" The dude behind me was calling.

"What?"

"Why'd you flip out on Morgan?"

I just gave him a death glare, and he immediately left me alone. I sighed and started doodling in my notebook, my sister said that my doodles were actually really good and that I should enter them in some art show or something. My 'dad', obviously didn't even know about it, I never told him about my drawings, if he did he'd probably just tell me I have no talent and that I should just give up or something. Honestly, I think they're good, but they aren't anything real special. Just as I was putting my notebook away, the bell finally rang, and loudly too.

"Shit, my head hurts." I muttered under my breath.

"See ya Melrose!" Becca called out going to her bus, I waved goodbye.

'Time to get Lilly.' I thought for the last time.

'Maybe if we're lucky, he'll be out getting drunk all night, or sleeping.' I hoped.

"Melrose! Over here!" Lilly shouted.

She ran over to me, as I hugged her.

"So, how was your last day of school?" I inquired.

"Nothing really, Jacob slipped at lunch, he had to go to nurse." She reported.

"When will that boy ever learn?" I asked myself.

Her smile faded away as my wristband slipped upwards, revealing a nice sized bruise.

"Mel, what happened to your wrist?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

"The usual." I stated shortly as we decided to take the long way home.

Wanting to get off the topic, I asked how her time was at her friends.

"It was ok, I got to ride her horses. Its name was Midnight." She started going off about the horses.

"So, how was your last day? Courtney told me that her sister told her that you went off on one of the girl's in your class."

"You've got to be kidding me, nothing really happened, Morgan just said a few things and I didn't take them so well."

It was Lilly's turn to say it, "Whatever you say dear sister of mine."

"Hey, you want to kill some time and get some ice cream?" I offered.

"Yeah, but I don't have money."

"I'll pay, I got some cash."

I sometimes babysat for the neighbors across the street if he was out doing only god knows what. We walked down the steep hill over to a small diner called 'Diner'. Lilly and I would come down here ever so often sometimes just to get away from 'him'. It was just a small little place that some family owned; they had the best ice cream.

"Hello I'm Sara and I'll be your sever, what do you guys want?"

"Can I have a small cookies and cream ice cream cup?"

"And you miss?"

"I'll have the same, thank you."

She took our orders and left us alone.

"Mom used to love this place, I remember when I was your age, and she always talked about wanting to buy it."

"Melrose, I miss her so much, I can barely remember her."

Lilly was only five when mother passed away, so I didn't blame her for not remembering her.

"I miss her too, I hate him. He drove her away."

"How'd she die?"

"Well, -" I started.

"And tell the truth, I want to know how she died."

"Lilly, mom killed herself. She was driving her car and she ran into a tree, the police said it was intentional."

"Oh." She said looking down.

"Well, if she was still alive, I'm sure she'd want us to stay strong, she loved us very much, it's 'his' fault."

I didn't want to make it worse by saying anything bad about her, how I truly felt, but that's what I told her.

After we finished our ice cream, I paid the money and left with Lilly.

"How do you do it? How do you block him out?" She asked seriously.

"That's the thing Lilly, honey, I'm not as strong as you think I am. I just take it day by day and think to myself that I don't want to do to you what mother did to us. Of coarse there is that whole other 'problem'; which I'm trying to get out of, it's really hard. I honestly have no clue, I'm used to it I guess." I basically rambled on.

"Lilly, you remember that promise I made you three years ago?"

She nodded.

"Don't forget it, I'm still working on it."

I hugged her tightly not wanting to let her go as we walked our way up our driveway. I was the first to walk in, apparently god listened to my prayer. He was passed out on the couch, burning cigarette in hand. The television was blasting on, and there were most likely alcoholic stains on the carpeting. I quickly yet quietly put out his cigarette not wanting it to start a fire.

'Who falls asleep with a burning cigarette?' I asked myself.

Lilly went upstairs not wanting to be in the same room as her 'wonderful father', while I decided to get started on washing the foot high stack of dirty dishes that were still there from last night. If I didn't, I knew I'd hear about it later, plus I knew no one else was going to do it; Lilly was too scared. About fifteen agonizing minutes later, I was done. However just as I began to go to my room, he started to wake up.

"Who's there?" He stirred in his sleep.

Reluctantly I answered, "It's me."

He didn't say anything after that, so I rushed to my room. I sat on my bed just wondering about Lilly. Why the sudden interest about mother? I brushed it off and decided to take a small nap, I'll need every ounce of energy tonight. Later that evening I finally woke up to father trying to knock down Lilly's door.

"You get out here right now you ungrateful brat! I'm not through with you!" Where'd I hear that before?

"Leave her alone! What's your problem? She didn't do anything to you!" I hollered trying to distract him.

"What did you just say to me? You filthy skank!"

He hurried over to me, and shoved me against the wall, nice and hard.

"You better watch your mouth, before something happens to it."

I stomped on his foot and kneed him in the nuts with all the might I could muster up. He immediately met the floor, only to grab my leg and bring me down with him. His arm was still wrapped around my ankle.

"Get off of me!"

"You're not getting away so easily!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged.

With my other leg, I kicked him square in the nose. While he yelped in pain, I ran into my room, grabbed my pocketknife, and hastily tried to get to Lilly's room. He again grabbed me again, only my shoulders this time. He slammed me into the wall again and hit me in the stomach three times. I whipped out my knife and cut his lower arm. Instead of falling to the floor this time, he jumped on me, bringing us both down the stairs. I landed on my arm and let out an ear-piercing cry. By now, Lilly ran out of her room and down the stairs.

"Lilly! My knife!"

She and father both dived for the knife at the same time, and since he was much bigger and weighed a hell a lot more, he won. He went to go stab Lilly but I jumped on his back and bit his upper arm. I fell off on the wooden table, which broke into pieces. I pulled Lilly away as he was about to practically put her out cold.

I held her close and told her in a hushed tone, "Lilly, run. Run right out that door, as fast as you possibly can. Run, as if your life depended on it. I'll stay here and catch up with you."

"But-" I cut her off.

"Go!" I ordered.

She bolted out that door as fast as lightening. Our closest neighbor was at least five blocks away, the one that called the cops before moved out because she was scared of guess whom?

"When I get you-" I tuned him out trying to get out of his grasp. I elbowed him in the gut and ran into the kitchen.

He followed me only to be hit in the head with pan. I hit him numerous times on the legs, so maybe he wouldn't be able to come after me as fast. Fortunately, my first blow to his head knocked him out. I raced upstairs, grabbed my cell phone and some money, shoved them in my pockets, and ran for dear life out the door. Now where did Lilly go? I ran into the direction she ran, only to fall on the sidewalk. I limped over to the abandoned house across the street. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to pop through my rib cage. I was breathing deeply trying to take in everything that happened.

I looked around at my surroundings. Damn, this place was humungous. It was run down and need a lot of sprucing up; I wonder what it used to look like. I never knew the people that used to live there. I remember back when I around Lilly's age, my mother would tell me stories about this place. Apparently this couple lived here and the husband walked in on his wife having sex with some other dude. He supposedly went crazy and killed the both of them. Cliché, old fashioned, and highly over used, I know, that's what I told her, and every time I did she would say that their ghosts still haunted the place, then it was my turn to scoff at her. I didn't believe in any aspect of the supernatural. Whether it be ghosts, monsters, witches, zombies, were wolves, and especially the 'headless horseman dude with pumpkin head try to kill everybody in sight.' After I caught my breath, I decided to call Lilly on her cell to make sure she was safe, just as it started ringing, I felt my world slip into nothing.

I felt like I've already been through this a few times before. My eyes fluttered open, only to be blinded with several, bright, white lights. Did I die? No, I couldn't have. I pinched myself just to make sure, and ended up cursing under my breath. Where am I? Where is Lilly? Is she safe and does she have something to do with this? Just as I was asking myself, a deep male's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You have suffered quite a few injuries." He told me professionally.

Duh, I'm in a hospital. Why didn't I think of that first? Whatever, how did I get here? He might know.

"Excuse me, but how did I get here again?" I asked hopefully that he knew what was going on.

He did as he said in response, "Well it just so happens that your younger sister Lilly, I recall her name was called the police from one of your neighboring locations. The police did a full-scale search for you when you weren't at home. They ended up finding you at an abandoned house near the diner." He kindly explained.

I nodded my head, but then I realized something very important.

"What did they do with him? Where's my sister? I want to see her."

"Ah, your father was charged with child abuse and sexual assault of the first degree, in fact I believe you and your sister will have to testify in court later on, but then again I'm just your doctor. Your sister is in the next room, she didn't have as many injuries as you did."

I was about to say something, but I was again interrupted.

"Oh, and before I forget. We strongly advise you to see a counselor, one of our nurses have noticed several self-inflicted cuts on your lower arm which is perfectly understandable seeing as what you and your sister have been through."

I scowled. 'Bullshit. You don't know shit about what Lilly and I have been through, and don't you dare act like you understand, oh and I highly doubt that I will seek therapy. I'm perfectly fine on my own thank you very much.' I thought to myself, obviously not saying that aloud.

"Thank you, may I see my sister?" I asked with fake politeness.

"Yes you may, she'll be right in." He answered as he walked out the door leaving me to think to myself.

'Finally, Lilly and I have left. That asshole will finally get what he deserves. Wait a second, if he's in jail, and I'm only 16, what's going to happen to Lilly and I? I guess that means we're orphans now. Shit, I didn't want to think about any of that. I just wanted to curl up in my little hole and die, but I could never do that.' Just as I was thinking this, a nurse brought Lilly to me.

"Hey Melrose." Lilly greeted quietly with a sheepish smile plastered on her angelic face.

"Lilly!" I shouted.

"I'll leave you to alone." The nurse let us be.

"We're free." Lilly smiled.

"Yes, yes we are."

She pulled me into a tight and loving hug. I wanted to hold this moment forever.

"Mel? What are we going to do after this? The nurse told me that we'd probably going to end up in an orphanage. She also said that they are still looking for any relatives at all that will take us in, but by the looks of it, orphanage here we come." She said all in one breath.

I strained my mind for any relative. I did however think of one, but I would never in a million years, even if Armageddon was happening move in with them snobs. Tyler and Sharon Avery. They were our aunt and uncle on mother's side of the family. They lived all the way in Domino, Japan. My uncle owns some business called Reynolds Corp, original isn't it? Anyway, they made and sell video games, computers, and stuff like that. Mother's brother wasn't too fond of the fact that mom married Brandon. He said that the marriage would go nowhere and lord help his kids. Oh the irony, even Uncle Tyler knew this would happen, and that's sad.

He and his wife Sharon were a bunch of snobby rich people. When mother married Brandon, he completely and totally disowned her. She was no longer his sister and he no longer dealt with any of our business. He was probably to busy in some mansion partying or doing whatever. I think I'd rather go to an orphanage, but then again I've never actually met Uncle Tyler or Aunt Sharon.

"Lilly, what ever happens to us, I want you to know that I love you, I always have, and I always will." I said truthfully as my eyes somewhat started to tear up.

"I love you too Mel, -" She replied but was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to get down to business so we can get that bastard in jail already." A woman's strong voice started.

"Who are you?" Lilly asked.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson, and this is my partner Elliot Stabler." She introduced.

"As you know your father Brandon Brookes was arrested for child abuse and rape, and to put him in jail, we need you both to tell us what happened and testify in court." The man named Elliot took over.

I looked over at Lilly and said, "This is it."

I started to tell the two police officers what happened that night he raped me; I cringed at the memory. About 30 minutes later, I was balling my eyes out with Lilly after I told them what happened. I told them everything, from the rape, to my mother's suicide, all down to what happened just a couple nights before. The room was silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop, so tense that you could cut the air with a knife.

"Melissa, you have to tell a jury what happened to you. You have to testify with your sister if we're going to get your father convicted." Olivia said she hugged me.

"I know, and I will. It's just gunna be hard to face him again." I admitted.

"It's ok, you, Lilly, Elliot, and I are going to do this together, you hear me?" She consoled.

I nodded and immediately felt like all my prayers were being answered and I was finally being set free. About five minutes later, the police were gone and some lady from social services came in, when was this going to be over?

"Hello? Can we help you?" I asked.

"You girls are Lilly and Melissa Brookes, are you not?" She asked.

Lilly and I nodded.

"Well it just so happens that we found some relatives that are willing to take you in." She started.

Oh dear god, please say it isn't so.

"Your Uncle Tyler and Aunt Sharon." She confirmed.

I didn't say anything; this was too much for me to handle at once. Why did they suddenly care? Was it because they heard about what was going on? Did Tyler grow a conscience? I honestly had no idea, but my headache was getting worse and just wanted to rest. Lilly and I are going to have to testify in court in a few days and now we're gunna be moving to Japan? I think I finally snapped while the stress finally got to me. I fainted yet again in bed in darkness.

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah I know Seto Kaiba wasn't in this one, but I had to introduce the characters and the situation first. Don't worry, I probably won't go through the whole trial or maybe just tell what the verdict is, I don't know, so tell me what you guys think in a review. Kaiba will appear next chapter when they finally get from New York City to Domino, Japan. I hope you liked it; flames will be used to roast marshmallows so good or bad, please tell me what you think. Rating also helps, honestly, it takes about four seconds. Thanks for just reading.


	2. Old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, do you really think I'd be here writing fan fiction?

"Miss?" An annoying female voice kept asking.

"Excuse me, Miss?" On and on she went, damn.

I groaned out of frustration and muttered an irritated, "Go away."

"I beg your pardon?" The voice kept on persisting, only now offended.

I turned on my opposite side and glared viciously, in response she only scoffed and walked away with her nose up in the air.

"Bitch." I murmured and pulled my pillow over my head; I wanted it all to go away and let me sleep in peace.

I looked over at Lilly with envy, no one would dare disturb her, and I chuckled under my breath. My thoughts were soon to be interrupted, again.

"Please buckle your seatbelts; we are about to land in what you will see if you look out your window, Domino, Japan. We hope you enjoyed your flight, thank you for riding, and have fun in Japan." A friendly, deep, male voice said over the intercom.

I looked out the window to get a good view of the city. My jaw dropped a couple inches. I was in total awe; it was gorgeous! Magnificent skyscrapers towered over the streets. Every light was turned on, on every floor and in every room. It looked all too similar to my former home; the city that never sleeps, New York City, and I loved every minute of it. In the background the sun was just setting, hues of pink, orange, purple, and blue blended together made the whole sight look like one big painting. The lights shined on the nearby river, gleaming in all of its glory. I smiled, as we were about to come to a stop, I was more than ready to get off this plane and explore what the city had to offer. I shook Lilly awake, so she could also see what I saw before it was too late.

"Lilly, Lilly wake up. You have to see this. It's amazing!" I urged.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gazed outside the window. Her reaction was quite similar to mine.

"It's- It's-," She couldn't complete a whole sentence.

"I know, I know, we're here. We're finally here!" I gleamed.

She stared at me with her eyes wide.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I just haven't seen you so happy in a long time. Your smile, it's nice, you should do it more often." She complimented.

"Ha ha, thanks. I don't think it'll be that hard here." I answered still on a high.

We gathered our stuff together and made our way off the plane. We looked around the airport absorbing the environment's feel. Only to then be called over by a tall, well-groomed, wealthy looking man. He had silver-white hair on the sides with a shiny bald spot on the top of this head, ocean blue eyes that glowed like my mothers, pale gleaming skin, and a white business suit. He stood tall, proud of what he was, and proud to be there. He beamed when he saw Lilly and I and embraced us into a hug. Lilly and I both went stiff, as we weren't used to hugging other people but each other.

"Oh my, you two look so grown up! The last time I saw you Melissa was when you were only six months old! I see you have a sister, Lilly! You both look just like your mother!" His smile faltered slightly when he mentioned our mother.

His words of kindness kind of irked me, my eyebrows furrowed. I glanced at Lilly; she had the same expression plastered on her face. Was this really happening? I mean; was this _really_ happening? Am I just going to wake up simultaneously, beaten and bruised in my old bed? Am I going to wake up, back to reality? Am I going to wake up back in New York City wishing it was real, wishing I could make it happen, regretting I never did anything, along with the everlasting longing, of an actual _normal_ life, to actually live? God, I hope not. I shook off the thoughts, trying to relax and accept this _**was**_ my _**reality**_.

I was shaken out of my endless daydreaming when I finally took notice to Lilly waving her hand in my face saying, "Melrose, You in there? Earth is down here!"

"Huh? What?" I asked randomly looking around.

Uncle Tyler chucked ever so slightly under his breath.

"Come on kids; let's not keep your Aunt Sharon waiting." He said leading us to one of his long, shiny, expensive looking limos.

Once we all settled into the leather-seated limo, I looked out my window watching in complete awe. We drove past several shops, arcades, restaurants; you name it. They had everything. There were quite an array of colors and flashing lights as we drove by, I thought I could go blind for a second. It was very industrialized, several skyscrapers and a lot of businesses. Everyone was scrambling around shopping or meeting friends; it was quite the sight. I noticed there were a lot of advertisements and posters of some game called, 'Duel Monsters'. I guess whatever it was; it was pretty popular. I'll have to check it out later. The ride with everyone was pretty quiet; I don't know whether everyone was just doing as I was doing, or just the fact no one knew what to say to one another. Luckily, we were almost there. Uncle Tyler looked as if he were holding his breathe for a while as he exhaled loudly in relief when we started pulling into the driveway.

As if the city of Domino, Japan wasn't enough, I was again silenced by shock at how beautiful our new home was, sorry, our new mansion was. In the middle of the front yard was a huge fountain with crystal clear water spewing out of an angel carved out of pearly-white rock. The lawn was well kept, not one blade of grass out of proportion. There were a few small lights shining on the house, only making it more upstanding. The white, tall pillars also didn't hurt.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside shall we?" Uncle Tyler welcomed as he watched Lilly and I gawk at his prestigious domain.

We nodded in agreement and made our way inside. The minute I walked inside, I could smell a strong scent of cinnamon. The scene looked like something you would see in a movie like 'Beauty and the Beast' or something. Directly in front of me was a fairly large staircase with dark red carpet. The floor was a shiny, off-white, just-waxed; made of an expensive marble. The walls were a creamy white with gold trimming. There were several pictures of landscapes and famous paintings decorating the walls. In the middle of the ceiling hung a large chandelier.

"Well, what do you guys think?" A woman's voice asked interrupting my thoughts.

"You're home, it's beautiful. You've done a great job of putting it all together." I said politely not wanting to offend her.

Lilly nodded in agreement; I think she was a bit intimidated; I didn't blame her.

"Thank you Melrose, as you probably already know, I'm Tyler's wife, Sharon." She introduced herself.

"Melissa. It's Melissa." I corrected, only my close friends and family called me Melrose.

She wrinkled her nose and her eyes glazed over with slight arrogance.

"That's right, Melinda. Welcome to our family." She said.

"Melissa." Lilly said before I had the chance.

Sharon scoffed, "Oliver, show Lilly and Melanie where their rooms are. I bid you farewell."

I gritted my teeth holding back my anger.

Oliver, the butler sighed and motioned for us to follow him. It was like we were a pair of mice in a confusing maze looking for our lost piece of cheese. I think I may need a map to find my way around this place. Finally we got to our new rooms; they were right next to each other for convenience.

"Your stuff was shipped in last week; you should find everything in order. I shall be in the living quarters if you need me, please; enjoying your stay." He bowed slightly and made his way in the opposite direction.

I glanced at Lilly.

"I'm going to get some sleep, you should to Lilly. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

"You bet it is; I can't wait to explore Domino." She agreed.

"Good night Lilly, I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Night Melrose, I'm sorry Marissa, no wait Melinda…" She replied laughing.

"Ha ha, thanks." I bid chuckling.

For about the umpteenth millionth time, I gawked at my new 'room'. It was about three times bigger than my old bedroom. In front of me was my bed, made of cherry-wood with black, satin, blankets, dark, blood red comforter and pillows with rose patterns. Underneath a fairy large, similarly rose patterned rug, beneath was a hard-wooden floor. There was also a cherry-wood night stand. To the right I had yet another cherry-wood vanity with intricate rose markings in the wood. I turned to the corner to find a roomy walk in closet with a set of black velvet couch and chair set. Walking back around to my room was my favorite part. Instead of a plastered wall, stood a glass window coming off with a balcony with a breath-taking view of the garden and pond. It was gorgeous out with the now night-time sky; I could actually see the stars unlike in the city. I could easily imagine myself coming out her just to relax.

I closed my door and quickly made my way into bed, if I didn't get some sleep…I never finished that thought as I fell asleep in my new bed.

The next day, I found myself wondering the streets of Domino. I walked past some shops when I noticed a park up ahead. I jogged over to a bench under a tall, looming tree. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. I exhaled as I looked at some of the families playing on the playground.

I narrowed my eyes, why couldn't I have that? I thought as I watched a mother helping her little daughter back on the swing.

I envied all of them. They may not be rich, living the fancy life, or get everything they want, but at least they have each other, a family to fall back on. When things got bad, they'd have someone there for them, I never would. I mean I had Lilly, but it wasn't the same. Yes, I loved her, but I'm probably the world's worse sister ever. She doesn't deserve this. I do, not her. I heard a little girl crying over a scraped knee, and her father came coming to the rescue. I snickered under my breath. I gazed downward at my wrists, massaging my right wrist as I recalled the events of that morning.

_I woke up bright and early, 6' o'clock to be exact. I rolled out of bed and walked into my private little girl's room. I stripped out of my old dirty clothes and walked into a nice, warm, and inviting shower. I washed my hair as I wondered what today held in store for me. I planned to go around Domino and get some alone time, to get my thoughts together. I was washing my body with my favorite vanilla shower gel when I got a good look at my mutilated wrists. I remembered the doctor that suggested therapy, I gripped my shower puff so hard my knuckles starting turning white. I did not need anyone's help; I'm alone, just how I like it. I glanced again at my scars. There were quite a few of them ranging in length and colors of blue, purple, and brown. It was sort of disgusting, but I didn't care. I usually hid them pretty well. A wave of both regret and longing washed over me as the hot water beat against my skin every second. As the water started getting cold, I felt like I was being torn in two. _

_One side of me regretted every cut, every scar from last week dating back to a few years ago when I first started. I knew I was hurting Lilly, and I didn't want to anymore. I knew I was giving in to what he really wanted. No. Fuck no. The other side of me, the longing, I missed the sensation, the high, the feeling of freedom, and the feeling like I could do anything, the feeling that I was in control of at least one thing in my life. It was like a drug, I needed it, but I, I-, my thoughts ceased, and I could faintly remember grabbing for the razor and quickly slicing open one of my lighter, not as bad scars. I could hardly put all the images together, like a slideshow running through my head._

I tried pushing the images out of my head, I wanted it all to stop, just stop. I didn't want to remember anymore, but it all kept rushing back.

_Again, again, and again, over and over and over again, did I finally quit. I stood up with my bleeding wrists and let out a loud wail of frustration as I threw the razor across the room against the mirror. I threw my back against the wall and slid down, the tears started flowing freely now as I stared at my image from the shattered mirror. I looked so confused, so lost, so __**weak**__. I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted to. I started to realize that it was no longer my way out; I was no longer in control. No, it was a burden, just something else to worry about. _

_My thoughts were as usual interrupted as I heard Lilly's voice calling, "Melrose! What's going on! Why's the door locked?" _

_I started shaking uncontrollably; I couldn't stop wallowing in my own sorrow enough to answer her. _

_"Melrose! Talk to me! Are you ok?" She yelled concerned. _

_I crawled over to the door and opened it. I didn't want her to see me like this but I had no choice or she would have called Uncle Tyler or worse, Aunt Sharon. _

_"Oh my god! What happened?" She shrieked in concern._

_"I-I-I couldn't stop." I stammered still shaking and crying._

_"Melrose!" She said._

_She came over to me trying to avoid the broken glass and puddle of blood on the floor. She grabbed a towel and wet it some, then brought it over to my wounded wrists. _

"_Mel, talk to me." She said._

_She sighed and continued to clean the self-inflicted gashes. Once she got the bleeding to stop, she bandaged them up carefully. What she did next shocked me; she embraced me in a hug. We stayed like that for a few minutes as I let it all come out, well, most of it. She stroked my hair like a mother would a broken daughter. _

_"Maybe you should get some fresh air, clear your head a bit." She suggested._

_I nodded agreeing with her. _

_"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked concerned._

_"No, thank you." I replied._

_"I love you Lilly, don't ever forget it." I said._

_"I know, I love you too Mel, come on, lets get you cleaned up." She said._

_We threw out the razor, cleaned up the blood on the floor, and we were planning to tell Uncle Tyler that the mirror needed replaced. _

After the memory finally passed, I had one of the world's most horrid headaches. Damn it. I glanced around the park once more and finally decided to look around for real this time. I started walking past a few buildings when I noticed one that kind of stood out. I mean I lived in New York City, so I've seen my fair share of skyscrapers. The building loomed over all the others; it glowered upon everything below. It seemed to be made mostly of glass, and towards the top were the intertwined initials, 'KC'. Hmm… Where does that seem familiar? Then I remembered seeing that logo on a couple of the 'Duel Monsters' posters. I continued to look at the building for a few more seconds, and finally made my way.

I then walked past a weird looking shop with a turtle on top, I looked through the windows, it seemed to be a card shop; possibly the same game as this, 'Duel Monsters', looked promising. I walked in though the doors as the bell rang. The little shop had most likely a few thousand cards, along with a cozy, homely feeling to it. I was so into looking at the cards, a voice startled me so bad I think I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Hello, do you need any help?" It asked.

I turned around embarrassed, he laughed.

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"It's ok. Say, I was wondering if you could tell me about the game 'Duel Monsters'?" I asked.

"Of coarse, I love Duel Monsters! I'm Yugi Moto by the way, what's your name?" He introduced.

I looked at the boy; he was quite short. He had spiky, tri-colored hair with purple eyes. He looked friendly enough.

"Hello Yugi, I'm Melissa. Melissa Brookes or Reynolds." I answered.

"Reynolds, you mean Reynolds Corporations?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, my Uncle Tyler owns it. I don't really know anything about it really 'cept they make computer and video game junk. Anyway, I moved from my dad's in New York City to my uncle and aunt, so I'm new here." I explained.

"Oh, why'd you move from your dads if you don't mind me asking." He inquired.

I hesitated; my eyes filling up with pain. I'm guessing he noticed since he changed the subject rather quickly.

"Well if you're new here, I can show you around if ya want. You can also meet my friends too." He suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Thanks for the offer Yugi, but I got to go, I'll see you later." I waved bye.

"Bye Melissa!" He replied and got back to working at the counter

I started off the way I started and went back home; I didn't need any friends; all that will happen is that I'll get hurt. I thought to myself as I walked back into the mansion.

By the time noon rolled around, I decided to take Lilly around Domino City.

"So where should we go first, the arcade?" She asked with her famous puppy-dog expression.

I chuckled, "Sure."

Finally, We saw a large building with the flashing, neon red, green, and blue, lights saying 'ARCADE'; When we walked in, it looked like quite a bit of scene going on.

"Why I oughta!" With his fist in the air, screeched a guy with shaggy blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and one hell of an attitude.

A guy with a dark brown hair styled in a point and brown eyes was holding back the blonde guy.

"Give me a break Wheeler; you're just a third-rate duelist that belongs in a pound." Came a voice filled with ice and malice; I didn't get a very good look at the guy, but I assumed he was rich.

He started on his way out briskly with a little boy who looked to be around 13, long, messy, black hair and blue-gray eyes in town to I'm assuming his limo, after watching his ride zoom on by, Lilly and I walked in to see what was going on.

"Stupid, rich, punk! Who da he think he is?" He bellowed still angry.

"Joey! Calm down, he's not worth it," Came the voice of the brunette.

They kept at it for about five minutes until Yugi finally noticed we were there.

"Melissa! There you are!" He called.

"Hello Yugi, this is my sister Lilly." I introduced.

"Lilly, it's nice to meet you. These are my friends Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Duke." He replied.

"So, what was that all about?" Lilly asked.

"Imma kill dat Kaiba!" Joey shouted yet again.

"Ummm...ok?" She said but sounded more like a question.

"Who's Kaiba?" I asked.

"Seto Kaiba is the president and CEO of Kaiba Corp. He likes to think he's better than everyone else, like we're just dirt on his shoes. According to him, he's the best at everything. All he cares about is his company and his little brother Mokuba," Explained Tristan.

Lilly and I just nodded.

"I wanna play speed racer!" She begged looking at me for money.

I chuckled, "Here ya go Lilly, I'll pick you up in about an hour, have fun!" I called.

"You're so on little girl," Challenged Joey.

"We'll see," She accepted his challenge.

Just because I didn't want or need any friends, doesn't mean Lilly doesn't, so I just watched a bit before taking my leave.

"Melissa! Where you going?" Yugi wondered.

"I don't know, I'm just going around Domino and see what's going on." I replied.

"Why don't you just stay here with us?" Tea, the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Look, I appreciate your gestures of friendship, but I don't want any, nor do I need any." I said colder than I meant to.

'Nor do I deserve any, I'd just be a burden' I thought to myself, but didn't say that aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"I meant exactly what I said Yugi, I don't care for yours or anyone's friendship. I prefer to be alone. I'm not going to do the same to Lilly, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just leave me alone." I snapped.

Tea and Yugi both looked offended, while Tristan and Duke were off playing some other arcade game.

"I don't need anyone; all I need is Lilly. No parents, no friends, no acquaintances, not anybody."

Tea glared at me.

"You're just like Kaiba! We were just trying to be friendly, we know you're new here and we thought you'd want some friends. –"I cut her off.

My eyes filled with pain, sadness, loneliness, and frustration, and pure anger.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I spat glaring back, leaving with a huff.

I kicked the door out of anger and stormed out of the arcade.

_Back with Yugi and the gang_

"I can't believe the nerve of that girl! She sounded exactly like Kaiba!" Tea ranted.

Yugi nodded.

"There's something about her though; it seems like she's hiding something, as if she..." Yugi trailed off.

_Back with me_

"Why? Why! Why do I always do that?" I shouted angrily at myself.

'I could have friends, I could have had friends that would care about me, I could have had friends who'd support me and hold me accountable for-'I started thinking.

'No! What am I thinking? I don't want anybody! I don't need anybody! Just like my mother, my father, Jeremy, hell, even Rebecca! I can't trust anybody! I'm only going to get hurt in the long run, besides who'd want to be friends with someone like me?' My brain argued.

'They did.' Counteracted a voice in my head.

'Shut up! They were probably just toying with me! That's it! They didn't really want to be friends. I'm just extra baggage, a burden, just something else to worry about, I have nothing to offer, there's nothing to me.' I fought.

'That's not what Lilly thinks.' The voice said.

"Shut the fuck up, but Lilly's always been there for me; she never left my side, not once. That's different, she was there, she understands. God damn it! She's just a little girl! She doesn't deserve me as her sister. It's better off I'm alone, no one deserves me, I don't deserve friends, parents, Lilly, no one, life'

'Melissa! Stop it!' The voice cried out.

I opened my eyes and realized where I was. I was sitting under a beautiful full-bloomed cherry tree against the trunk, sobbing.

"I'm pathetic." I muttered.

I looked around, 'no one was on the street from over here, and this part of the park is deserted as of now...' The wheels in my head started turning.

'Melissa! Melissa! STOP! What are you doing?' The voice cried out concerned.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out a small razor; I slipped my sleeve up a bit and 'admired' my 'gorgeous' scars. I could hear about a million voices running through my head at a million light years an hour. My head throbbed, I groaned in pain, but started to ignore it as I got used to the blood pumping through my veins.

'So many voices...' I started.

I could hear my father, '_You're not going anywhere. You're nothing. Your mother and I should have had you terminated when we found out she was pregnant_!'

'_You stupid, fucking, whore_!'

'_You dirty bitch! You're just like your fucking mother_!'

I could hear Jeremy, '_Fine! If you won't give it up, I'll force it out of you!_''

'_Fuck! God! You're so fucking fat, why can't you lose any weight?_'

_'Why do I even bother with you? You piece of shit, ugly-ass skank_!'

I could hear my mother, '_I'm sorry Melrose, please forgive me!_'

'_Please stop it! OW! _, a sickening bone crunching noise.'

'_FUCK YOU BRANDON! I'M LEAVING YOU! _, a loud slapping sound'

"Oh god! Please just stop!" I bellowed loudly, luckily no one was there to hear me.

I started shaking and crying uncontrollably holding my knees to my chest. It felt exactly like what happened this morning. I grabbed my razor and sliced and diced; I couldn't stop. I just kept cutting, and cutting, and cutting, and inflicting pain unto myself.

"Big brother!" I heard a young boy call out.

Eventually, my world, yet again, turned to black.

Author's Note: Guess who that was? Hehe Yeah, Yeah, I know, Seto Kaiba wasn't in this one either, but he will be in the next one this time, I promise! I just really wanted the readers to get to know the characters, and not just read a stupid bio, Message/Vote/Review whatever, but please give me some feedback, I need to know how I'm doing... and if ANYONE has ANY ideas AT ALL, FEEL FREE to message them, I've already got the next chapter outlined, so it'll be out soon. I hope you enjoyed the second chapter _to _I'll Never Go Back pt 2!


	3. Please, Father! NO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Haha! Lawyers!

"Hmmm..." I hummed quietly.

'Oh god, my head hurts!" I mumbled rolling onto my arm.

"Shit!" I yelped.

I dared open my eyes only to be blinded by gleaming white lights. The room was small with well, white everything. I was lying in a lumpy hospital bed staring up at the ceiling; I didn't even notice the two people in the room with me.

"Seto! She's awake!" A young boy's voice yelled out making me cringe.

"Argghh," I muttered and shoved the pillow over my head in a pathetic attempt to block it all away.

I decided it wasn't working very well so I decided to see who was with me.

I looked to my left to find the same boy I saw-, wait, what is today?

"How long have I been here?" I demanded.

"Two days," Came an icy, cold, irritated voice.

"What!" I practically jumped out of my bed before the young boy pushed me back down.

"You should probably stay in bed, at least that's what they doctor's said." He smiled.

"Where's my sister? Who the hell are you people, and why the fuck am I in the hospital?" I gasped at how scratchy and dry my voice was.

"First of all you do not, do not! Under any circumstances talk to me or my little brother like that again! Do I make myself clear?" He boomed angrily.

Out of reflex I gasped, shuddered and bowed my head with respect. Hastily I said, "Sorry father, it won't happen again," I yelped with fear in my eyes.

"Wha-, Wha-; what did you just say?" The new shocked voice asked.

With my head still bowed I whispered in a voice that would kill, "Go to hell."

After my little episode, I again, fainted.

How many times is this going to happen? I grunted and reluctantly opened my eyes again, only now expecting the flashing lights and busy noises behind the door.

I groaned and again saw the two same people.

"Who. Are. You? And Where. Is. My. Sister?" I seethed.

"I don't know where your sister is. My name is Seto Kaiba, and this is my brother Mokuba Kaiba. He found you fainted in the park with bloody wrists." He replied obviously annoyed.

"Oh god, Lilly, Where are you?" I muttered worriedly to myself.

Seto Kaiba was tall, about 6'1, about 18 years of age. He was dressed in leather with a white trench coat. (The one he wore in Battle City) He was thin, but I could tell he was definitely toned. He has neatly combed chocolate, brown hair, fair skin, and icy, blue, eyes. Eyes that were so full of ice and hatred; they looked like they would make Godzilla cry. They were also empty and emotionless at the same time.

Mokuba Kaiba was short about 5'3 and about 12-13 years of age. He was wearing a blue striped shirt, jeans, and a yellow over shirt. He was a frail yet fierce looking boy, who seemed to have a lot of pride in his brother. He had long, dark, messy, black hair with blue-gray eyes that shown weariness and doubt.

"Seto Kaiba," I muttered.

"I think I've heard of you, weren't you at the arcade with your brother a few days ago?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds remembering what Tristan told me, "Seto Kaiba is the president and CEO of Kaiba Corp. He likes to think he's better than everyone else, like we're just dirt on his shoes. According to him, he's the best at everything. All he cares about is his company and his little brother Mokuba,"

"If you're such a cold, busy, man? Why'd you bother bringing me here?" I asked curious.

"I mean, I hear all you care about is yourself, your brother, and your company." I finished.

He snorted.

"You heard that from Yugi and his band of geeks didn't you? I mean they are your friends, so I figure they'd 'warn' you about how 'evil' I am." He taunted.

I glared harshly at him, they're not my friends, they never were, and never will be and nor will anyone else." I hissed coldly.

We continued glaring at each other with such malice and hatred; you could cut the tension with a knife, and that's exactly what Mokuba did.

"How'd you end up like that anyway?" He inquired quickly to try and prevent a fight, but he was also curious.

I bent my head down and closed my eyes, trying not to shed the tears I so desperately needed to get out.

"I, I, I don't want to talk about it." I said.

"That's ok, I understand." Mokuba consoled.

"Humph, well how about telling me why the hell you called me father and told me to go hell?" He asked demanding an answer.

"When did I say that?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"About 25 minutes ago," He replied looking at his watch.

"Yeah, it was really weird." Mokuba agreed.

"Well I guess-"I started to answer but I was interrupted.

"Melrose!" Lilly's voice rang though the entire hospital causing people to stare.

"Lilly!" I screamed equally as loud.

No matter how much pain I was in, I bolted out of my bed and ran up to her engaging her into a huge hug.

Rubbing her back soothingly as she cried in my shoulder, "What happened Melrose?" She asked

Before I could answer, she looked at Kaiba, "What the fuck did you do to my sister?" She screamed accusingly.

"Lilly! Don't talk like _him_!" I scolded.

Lilly bolted in tears all over again hugging my neck, I carried her to my bed.

"What- ", she gasped as she saw until she saw my bandaged wrists.

"You, You, You didn't?" She let out another yelping noise with a hiccup as more tears came rushing down her cheeks.

I embraced her in another hug, "I'm fine now Lilly. Don't worry, everything's going to be ok." I consoled and began to cry myself.

It was about another five minutes of awkward silence for the Kaibas. I eventually was able to get Lilly to stop sobbing.

She looked at me with those sad eyes, "I, I, I, -" She started but I stopped her.

"We'll talk about this later, don't worry, but where were you?" I asked.

"I was at Tea's place until we found out you were in the hospital." She said still teary-eyed.

My eyes glazed over with disgust when she said the name 'Tea', and unbeknownst to me, Both Kaibas noticed this.

"Come on Mokuba, it's time for us to leave." He said.

"Come on Lilly, we'll talk about this later, I promise." I said.

Both sets of siblings walked out of the hallway and waited for the elevator. Lilly and Mokuba walked in first, but I grabbed for Kaiba's elbow.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"The only person whoever talked to me or Lilly like that was our father, the last words I told him before he was convicted was 'go to hell'." I explained and let his arm go.

We both walked in the elevator, all four of us were dead silent. After we got in the lobby we both made our separate ways, Kaiba and Mokuba in his limo, and Lilly and I in ours.

Author's Note: I know this was really, really short, but I just had to bring Seto Kaiba and his brother into the story already. Plus I was inspired to write, so I did, but hey, it's better than nothing. Since this is still currently the summer time in mid July, I don't know what to write about or if I should just skip to the next school year. I really don't want this to be a cliché, and trust me I'm going to make sure of it Melissa and Seto don't get off right off the bat, I'm keeping him in character and everyone else; and because that's the case this might be a long story but I don't care I'd rather have a really long excellent story than five crappy OOC Mary Sues.

I'm way new to this, so if anyone has any ideas or constructive criticism (like if its turning cliché or if Melissa is turning Mary Sue, please tell me how to fix it, because I have no idea) Please no flames, if you don't like it and you absolutely hate it then don't read it, at all, or review. If the whole abuse thing is cliché, I know but I'm pretty good at writing it and stuff like that because I've been through it. Anyways, off of my rant...I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter and the next one probably won't be as short.


End file.
